Sonic the Day Dream Bachelor
by Shimsham
Summary: Sonic wakes up to finds himself in a barron white waste land.  He has no memory of how he got there, but everone he knows wants to have their way with him.


Sonic the Day Dream Bachelor.

Chapter 1: Time to wake up.

"Uhh?"

Sonic groaned deeply, finally waking up from his slumber.

Hs eyes began to twitch, slowly opening them due to the immense power of light the shone before him made them ache. Rubbing his eyes the blue hedgehog slowly over come the deep sleep that he had endured. Soon after he pulled himself to his feet and began to scan the never-ending valley of white that surrounded him.

"Whe..Where am I?" the hedgehog slowly mumbled to himself as he rubbed the back of his head, he had been lying on the ground for sometime.

All that surrounded him was the bland open sea of white and nothing more. He looked in every direction hoping that something might jog his memory of how he ended up here.

"Hello?" there was no response but the sound of his own breath and heartbeat.

"Hello!" his tone was sharper. He was getting slightly impatience.

Sonic tried to recall any memories he had before waking up, but his mind was a blank vale of darkness. With no memories of his sudden appearance he decided to try and create his own solutions for being in this unknown wasteland.

"Maybe it's a video game of some sort, a training facility? There's no way this could be an asylum, I'm not that insane!" He chuckled, trying to add a sense of humour to the events that he faced with. It's what he always did when he felt timid or scared.

Time passed and still there was nothing.

"Perhaps it's a surprise party? One of Eggmans traps? Someone give me a clue!"

He began to fluster. Sonic hated waiting for things to happen, it wasn't his style. Luckily for him, someone was about to pay him a visit.

He soon felt a presence lurk upon him, the sudden aroma of another life form made the hairs on Sonics skin stand on end. What ever it was it was behind him, Sonic cleared his throat trying to create a sense of toughness. He slowly turned to greet the unknown presence be at friend of foe.

No one was there, not a living soul.

Sonic felt slightly confused as to why his emotions became so alarmed; he soon felt the same presence again. Inside he was shaking, it wasn't normal for him to get so worked up over something that he could visually see.

"Sonic" a small whisper entered his ear, he twitched slightly, he turned around firmly finally see what had gotten his emotions in such a tangle. It was Amy Rose; the adorable pink hedgehog and obsessive fan, yet something was unusual about her. Sonic couldn't put his mind on it, after all he was still trying to figure out how exactly how both he and Amy had gotten here in the first place.

"H..Hey Amy? Long time no see"

"Sonic? What are you thinking about?" Amy said quietly blush before taking a step forward towards the dashing blue hedgehog.

"P..Pardon?" Sonic finally coughed out.

Amy took another step closer slowly looking into the emerald eyes of blue hedgehog.

"What are you thinking about?"

Amy's hand reached out and slowly cuffed his wrist bringing it slowly towards her, placing his hand on her thigh. She closed in further, her hands now embracing the blushing hedgehog. Amy had embraced him many times over the years that they had spent, but they had never become this intimate with each other.

"Could this finally be the moment that I had dreamed for? All those times I ran from her and know I finally see the love that she wants to share with me?" He quietly thought to himself.

"Do I make you warm?" Amy said seductively, still staring into his eyes. She moved in further, their bodies were in a full embrace.

Sonic felt quite aroused, he couldn't shake off his emotions he had for the adorable pink hedgehog.

"Just breath Sonic, c'mon breath it's nothing new, you've faced this a dozens times before with her. Just, try and don't give her the hint that you just pitched a tent in your pocket"

Sonic looked down, he realised what had happened. He looked back up at Amy who had also noticed.

"Oh God! Why did I look down" he regretted to himself quietly still trying to act on a display of macho masculinity.

Amy smirked, quietly giggling to her self. It surprised Sonic to see Amy so calm, as well as enjoying the moment even if he had given off embarrassing signs.

He breathed heavily "Amy…..I….I" he tired to says the words that he had wanted to say to her in a long time. Yearning to finally be with the one he loved.

He coughed.

"C'mon sonic, all you have to say are three words, three words!"

"What I want to say is" he started to tremble on the words he was about to say.

"I…I want to….to"

"Fuck me?"

That was Amy's response.

Sonic just stared for what seemed like lifetime.

"Come again?" Sonic was quite bewildered by her answer.

"Do you want to fuck me!" Amy sounded a little firmer than before.

"I…I…well….err…you…we" the poor hedgehog was completely struck with a mix bag of emotions. On one hand, he could just shut up and kiss her and the story would end. On the other hand he could just ran and that's what he really felt like doing.

"Do you, Sonic the hedgehog, my master, want to fuck me?"

"Amy, I just…wait?...Master!" He was gob smacked! He slowly departed from their embrace still trying to understand and question the words that slithered from Amy's mouth.

"I'm your……Master! Since when?" He stared blankly at Amy who was still staring into his eyes.

Without word Amy approached him again, this time stroking his blue quills, whilst her opposite hand rub his right arm in comfort. Before answering she placed Sonics left hand on her chest, he flinched for it was not the Amy that he knew.

"Since always my love, I am your sex slave"

Sonics face went pale, had he heard correctly.

"SEX SLAVE" He shrieked out loudly.

Sonics emotions went hire wire, his heart was running laps, his brain had flat lined and his organs had gone to mush. He pushed Amy away, he tried to control his breathing, as well as the countless emotions that were exploding inside of him. He wanted to just run, run away from what he had just encountered, but his feet were lock firmly to the cold white ground.

"This isn't real, it just, it can't be?" He quietly pondered to himself before soon realising that Amy pounced on his back making him collapse.

Before he could get a grip on anything, he found himself lying face up. Amy was sitting on top of him. She was perched on his stomach while her legs lay either side of him; her hands were gently grasped on his shoulders, massaging them. When he looked into her eyes he saw the passion that dwelled inside of her, she wasn't going to let him go.

"Your so cute when your scared" she giggled lightly.

Sonic nervously smiled back, before noticing one of her hands was sliding gentle his chest. His breathing became heavier as he watch Amy's hand surface lower down his body. Sonic soon made a quiet shriek as he felt her hand massage his tender spot.

Sonic moaned deeply, closing his eyes enjoying the pure exhilaration of his emotions. Amy was good. Amy was very good. It made him realise just how much he loved the pink hedgehog.

All he wanted to do know was kiss her, to kiss the one he had loved all those years. Raising out his left hand, he slowly clutched the back of her head and pulled her towards him.

Sonic gently raised his opposing hand to stroke Amy's cheek causing her she blush. He began to move his hand through her quills stroking them lightly. Slowly, Sonic closed his eyes raised his head and in doing so brought Amy's head down to meet his. He was finally going for it, he was finally going to kiss Amy Rose.

"UNHAND HIM YOU PATHETIC EXCUSSE OF A SLAVE! HIS ERGES BELONG TO ME!"

He was so close, so very close.

Letting out a heavy sigh Sonic let go of Amy head.

"Who would possible want to break this up?" he thought to himself as he slowly reared his head upwards to make contact with the culprit.

Sonic was able to make out a pair of tall white latex boots with pink straps around the top, a pink heart was displayed on each tip of the separate boots.

He quickly realised that there was only person who wore them.

"Rouge?"


End file.
